1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a key assembly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device usually includes numerous input keys for users to provide input to the electronic device. However, one single input key provides a specific function of the electronic device. Therefore the electronic device must accommodate many keys to provide many functions. Also, pressing more than one key simultaneously may provide additional functions. However, more keys mean more valuable real estate will be used and pressing more than one key may be an inconvenience.
Therefore, a key assembly for an electronic device to avoid the above limitations and an electronic device using the same are desired.